


For Forever

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, ITS NOT ANGST FOR ONCE!, So yeah, dear evan hansen - Freeform, fluff!, its based off that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Inspired by the song For Forever from the musical Dear Evan Hansen, you and Peter take a trip to a hidden gem- an open field filled with trees, that not many people visit. Talking about anything and everything, having a picnic, and climbing a tree makes for two friends having a perfect day.





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out the song For Forever (Dear Evan Hansen) [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkdPRcY0k4o)
> 
> I’m obsessed with Dear Evan Hansen…so this had to happen. I also think this song is more lovey than the “love” song between the boy and girl…SO I USED THIS ONE. I love love love this musical so much and ughhhhh it’s just so good. AND I WROTE SOMETHING NOT ANGST FOR ONCE THATS ALSO PRETTY LONG IM EXCITED

You took a bite of your ice cream as you drove both you and Peter down the winding road. "How much further?"

"Not too much further. We should be there soon," You told your best friend and thought about the picnic basket and necessities in the trunk. Soon enough, you pulled into a dirt parking space and got out of the car to grab the basket and extra things. Not many people visited this hidden gem.

The hidden gem was an open field, which just so happened to be framed with trees. It allowed for the outer parts to have shade, but the center to have open space to allow the sun to come in and watch the clouds pass by, waiting for the sun to go hide away and let the moon and stars come out. Which was perfect for the end-of-May weather, making for a great day.

It was near an apple orchard, which was by an ice cream stop, but not many people actually visited this field. You and Peter grabbed the basket filled with goodies and the blankets in the back of the car. "Race you there!" Peter shouted and took off running.

"Not fair!" You yelled back, grabbing the last of the things and shutting the back of your car, locking it before taking off. "That was so mean, Peter!"

You ran with your hands full to find Peter laying on the ground in the middle of the open field. You laughed a bit and walked up to him, sitting beside the boy with his eyes closed. "Hey!" You yelled, making Peter jump.

Peter sat up with his hand over his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

You giggled. "Sorry about that, but it was karma," You told him. You grabbed the blanket from behind him and spread it out, only to have both of you lay on it and look at the sky.

"I could look at the sky for forever," Peter sighed.

You nodded, agreeing with him. "It's really nice out here; it's a great break from the craziness from the city..." You said. "I could sit here and let the world pass by for forever," You told him.

Peter sat up and opened the picnic basket, beginning to lay out the food for the both of you. Peter's eyes lit up at the food you packed for the day, a giant smile spreading across his face. " _Gee whiz_ ," He started, singing a little. "This is how I know _you're the one for me_ ," He pulled out more food and sung.

You recognized the lyrics; it was from Left Hand Free by Alt-J, one of the songs you and Peter listen to nonstop. You laughed and nodded. "I didn't know what food you wanted...so I packed a lot."

"It's wonderful, (Y/N)!" He cheered. "Perfect for a hungry spider. I do a lot of climbing on the walls, you know, it makes for a big appetite," He smirked with a small laugh.

You laughed too. Being Peter's best friend, of course, you knew his secret of being the superhero that protects part of New York. "Nice joke," You told him. "But what did I say in the car? No Spider-Man talks today. Today is a day for us, and only us. No superheroes, no family, just us," You reminded him.

"Of course, my lovely (Y/N)," Peter nodded.

Time went by, and you two are while the sun shined down overhead. You talked about how much you enjoyed this quiet, and Peter agreed with you. He marveled at the fantastic food you brought, a smile creeping its way onto your face.

"Wanna walk?" You asked once you both finished eating.

Nodding, Peter stood up, and you led the way. You had your eyes shut as you walked, secretly praying he would make sure he wouldn't allow you to walk into anything. You breathed in the wind, turning your head to Peter and opening your eyes to be greeted with a smile.

"What do you want to do when we get out of school?" You asked Peter, enjoying the time you two had alone. "If you decide this superhero thing can't be full time."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Probably go to college, but that costs a lot, and I would need to get scholarships most likely. I know May, and I don't have enough money alone, so that would-"

"Besides college. Like over the summer between senior year and college," You suggested. "College is exciting and all, but what about stuff we can't do while we're in high school?" You offered out. "More creative."

Peter thought for a minute, neither of you stopped walking. "Maybe bike the Appalachian trail," He determined. "Or write a book. Oo! Or learn to sail!" Peter chirped. "Those all would be interesting. One's adventurous, one's creative, and one's both!" He said.

"Those all sound amazing," You sighed with a small smile. "That'd be cool."

Peter grabbed your hand and pulled you to face him. "What about you?"

"Me?" You chuckled and pulled away, walking near the trees. "I don't know. I'm just...going with the flow," You told him. "You know who I wished notices me at school?"

Peter shrugged. "Who?"

"Mary-Jane," You nodded, "We used to be friends when we were kids...but we grew apart. Now she doesn't even know I'm there," You said. "The price of popular vs. invisible."

You both continued walking. "I wonder if she'd noticed if I were gone. Like, if I disappear, would she know?"

Peter chuckled. "I think she would. People don't realize what they have until it's gone. Well, except for me. I've got you!" Peter tackled you into a hug, making the two of you fall to the ground with laughter.

"I'm glad, but Pete, you're killing me!" You squealed, trying to push him off you.

Peter laughed loudly and went limp. "Peter, I'm serious! Get off!" You laughed with a groan, finally pushing him hard enough to get him to roll off of you.

When he hit the ground next to you, both of you laughed and stared at the trees above you. Peter sat up next to you still laying down, he looked around, and a small, content smile replaced the obnoxious one on his face. "Look," Peter called and pointed. You sat up, realizing the tree you were under overlooked the city. It may be in the middle of nowhere, but it still had the view of the city, and it looked beautiful. "(Y/N)," He grabbed your hand, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

You smiled and looked around, only ending back at the view of the city. "Me too."

The sun was still shining bright with a clear blue sky next to it. "I could stay here for forever," You sighed. "Just let the world pass by."

Peter smiled and let go of your hand slowly. "You've said that already."

"I had to say it again, it's just so real," You reminded him.  "This sun would shine bright for forever," You said. "What a perfect day..."

Peter stood up. "I have an idea!" He shouted and started running towards the tallest tree, all the way across the field.

"What are you doing?" You yelled as you chased after him. He started to climb, and you laughed from the bottom of the tree.

"Come on, follow me!" He cheered and continued to climb.

You grabbed onto the branch and began to climb. "Here we go," You sighed under your breath.

"I wonder what the world looks like from up high!" He called down, only a few feet above you.

Your smile never faded. You climb and climb, higher and higher, not stopping until the sun shines on your face with no interruptions. Peter was only a foot above you when he decided to stop and sit on a branch. You sat and overlooked the field, the city peeping out a little from across the entire field. "This is amazing!" You shouted to him, throwing your arms in the air.

"I know!" Peter yelled back. "I really could do this for forever!" He sighed.

Your smile grew and grew. "I never want to go back," You said, just loud enough for Peter to hear. You turned your head to look at Peter sitting above you and on the other side of the tree. "What about-" You couldn't even finish your question before you heard the branch snap.

Your reflexes weren't fast enough to grab another branch, and you didn't even process it quickly enough to scream.

"(Y/N)!" Peter yelled. You squinted your eyes shut, hoping everything would be all right. You didn't want to die, or be hurt, but you fell from a high place...what would happen was unknown to you.

But you didn't hit the ground. Instead of feeling the pain you expected to feel, you felt the warmth of arms around you, and the wind flying through your face. You slowly opened your eyes, not sure what to expect.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked when you opened your eyes. You tried to process what was going on, and you quickly realized that he had used his _spider powers_ to swing off the tree and grab you right before you hit the ground.

A second later, you felt him land on the ground, and he slowly lowered you to lay on the grass. "(Y/N), are you all right?" He repeated himself.

You blinked a few times. "I thought I said no superheroes today."

"Oh my god," Peter rolled his eyes and tried to force his smile away. "At least I know you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine," You told him. "Thank you, Peter," You said.

Peter sat next to you and grabbed your hand. "You and I for forever," He reminded you, holding your hand in both of his. "This way..." He added.

You sighed and smiled, eyes closing for a second. "We could be alright for forever," You said. "This way," You added. "Two friends..." You opened your eyes, and Peter was a few inches away. "On a perfect day."

Peter closed the gap between the two of you with a small kiss, both of you smiling soon enough. He pulled away slowly with a blush on his face. "Yes...a perfect day indeed," He nodded, and kissed you again.

_All we see is sky for forever,_   
_We let the world pass by for forever,_   
_Feels like we could go on for forever, this way,_   
_Two friends on a perfect day._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
